tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Elise Alexander
Elise Alexander (born 1989) is a controlled character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. An art student at Decker State College, Elise is a member of the Phi Sigma Delta sorority and the assistant sculptor at the Fetishist Wax Museum. Biography Early Life Elise was born in Portland, Oregon and is the youngest of four children. Her parents are both wax sculptors and own and run their own wax gallery in downtown Portland. Like two of her older siblings Elise was into art while growing and like her parents she had a passion and talent for wax sculpting. Throughout her childhood and through her high school days Elise worked on her craft and was soon a recognized artist in her community. She had gotten so good at sculpting life-like wax figures that eventually it was her work alone that brought extra business to her parent's gallery. Her parents developed a hidden jealously for their daughter and eventually forced her to stop sculpting telling her that she should focus on her studies more. Elise was an average student and made decent grades but art was her real forte and it over shadowed her regular studies in the end. After graduating high school Elise was accepted into many big name east coast art schools thanks to her talents in sculpting. Ultimately however she decided to attend Decker State College in Malibu, California. The school was not that big in art but had Justin Lang as a professor who was a former renowned sculptor in his own right, Elise was also a big fan of his work and wanted to improve her craft under his direction. Another reason and perhaps the biggest reason why Elise decided to attend Decker State was that it was located in Malibu where the Fetishist Wax Museum was based. The museum was considered one of the most racy and controversial wax museums in the country. Merilyn Kent was the owner of the museum and along with the museum's head sculptor offered Elise a job that would pay for most of her tuition. It was an offer that she couldn't really turn down. Sisterhood of the Ring During her first semester at Decker Elise became obsessed with her roommate Brandy Graves who had also attended the same Portland high school. Elise in fact had a crush on the blonde for as longest as she could remember but never acted on. She thought it was fate when they were assigned dorm mates. Brandy however wanted to join a sorority and Elise wanting to follow her obsession followed suit. Both girls eventually pledged and became members of the Phi Sigma Delta sorority. They were given rings which allowed Susie Kim to take full control over the bodies and minds. Elise's crush on Brandy continued to linger, but eventually Susie decided, using the Royal Momju Necklace, to separate them a bit, Brandy becoming the sorority's Sergeant-At-Arms. Hyo-Sook Kim thought it would be good if Elise made a statue of Susie, given her skill and work at the museum, but Susie decided instead to let Elise make someone like Angel Jenly. Personal Information * Current Age: 20 * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 110 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Special Notes: Nose and Tongue Piercings Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Kimberly Alexander, Mother Co-Workers * Merilyn Kent, Boss * Ariadna Melendez * Teresa Chambers * Felicity Stewart * Libby Prophet * Carla Perez * Chris Picket * Morris Winslow * Sasuke Deguchi * Clarissa Orsini * Reanna Jernigan * Saki Akiyama Sorority * Amber Prescott * Phoebe Monroe * Susie Kim * Kelsey Wick * Hannah Kai * Roxana Ruiz * Vanessa Marx * Angel Mathews * Nina Nichols * Kalania Scholvo * Rose Mazza * Brandy Graves * Mercela Brennan * Umiko Pine * Jasmine Alvarez * Lola Guzman * Chata De La Toro * Nance Peddleburg Friends * Jaki Newborn * Leslie Chun * Tami Tyler * Beatrice Weiner Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Just Another Day * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Even * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day * The IT Files: Henry's Art Trivia * Elise is based on actress Italia Ricci. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta